Mais Efetivo que um Saco de Papel
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Aquilo não era um beijo, não de verdade. Fora apenas para salvar sua vida, certo? - ShinjixKaworu Yaoi


**Neon Genesis Evangelion pertence a Yoshiyuki Sadamoto e a Gainax.**

**Título:** Mais Efetivo que um Saco de Papel

**Gênero:** Romance

**Anime/Mangá:** Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Personagens:** Ikari Shinji e Nagisa Kaworu

**Classificação:** T (16+)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Essa obra contém yaoi, caso sinta-se ofendido, aperte o (x) no alto da página para sair.

Nota 3: Essa fanfic contem spoilers do mangá: volume 10, estágio 67 "Noite Distorcida".

Boa leitura!

MAIS EFETIVO QUE UM SACO DE PAPEL

Sentiu os lábios quentes e doces contra os seus, as mãos suaves o envolver e os olhos cereja encará-lo, curiosos, receosos, talvez até tímidos. A língua passear ainda incerta por sua boca, o peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu.

"Mas que diabos..." atirou o travesseiro violentamente contra a porta do quarto e encarou o teto, que mal podia divisar na escuridão penetrante da madrugada.

Sempre teve pensamentos com Asuka, Rei, outras garotas do colégio, até mesmo com a Misato, mas nunca imaginou que seu primeiro beijo fosse justamente com... Levou as mãos à cabeça e puxou violentamente os próprios cabelos. Aquilo não contava. Ele estava hiperventilando, iria morrer se o outro não fizesse nada. Era como uma respiração boca a boca em um afogamento, não contava como um beijo, afinal não havia sentimentos.

Não havia? Mesmo com tudo que descobrira sobre a doutora Akagi, seu pai e sobre Ayanami, não conseguia afastar Kaworu de seus pensamentos, nem afastar aquela sensação estranha e quente que sentiu ao ser tocado pelo garoto pálido.

Mantinha-o distante, mas não porque o odiava. Nunca conseguiria odiá-lo, mesmo que assim desejasse. Não queria perdê-lo, como perdera todos os outros. Tinha a sensação de que se o perdesse não seria uma dor que conseguiria suportar.

Virou na cama e puxou as cobertas, tentando se ajeitar da melhor maneira para poder dormir. Mas o sono não veio, a imagem de beijo invadia seus pensamentos. Ansiava pelo próximo beijo que jamais deixaria acontecer e por ter as mãos longas e alvas entrelaçadas as suas. Ficou receoso, amedrontado, não conseguia imaginar como seria a próxima vez que encarasse aqueles grandes olhos avermelhados, mas seria desconfortável.

Sua preocupação aumentou de tal forma que o nervosismo o fez hiperventilar. Levantou as pressas e alcançou um saco de papel estrategicamente colocado ao lado da cama. Lentamente conseguiu regularizar a respiração, enquanto tentava se acalmar.

"Viu, funcionou sem precisar do saco de papel." Lembrou-se da expressão ingênua e infantil estampada no rosto de Nagisa. Definitivamente, havia algo de muito estranho nele. Ninguém reagiria a um beijo de forma tão despreocupada.

Tentou afastar a quinta criança de seus pensamentos, mas por volta das três da manhã desistiu da batalha e se deu por vencido. Kaworu estava lá, estampado na sua mente e gravado no seu coração.

Puxou o telefone e discou. Tocou uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes. Estava quase desligando quando alguém atendeu.

"Alô" a voz era mole e sonolenta. Shinji sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, maldita hora que decidira liga.

"Nagisa?"

"Shinji-kun?" A voz parecia surpresa do outro lado. "Estamos sob ataque?" Perguntou, parecendo mais desperto.

"Er... Não, está tudo bem." Afinal das contas porque tinha ligado? Sentia a mão tremer levemente e o coração bater descompassado.

"Então, o que quer?"

"Ah..." Um longo silêncio. Talvez achou que ele não fosse atender, talvez pensou que ele não faria esse tipo de pergunta. Talvez ele não tenha pensado em nada antes de ligar. "Eu queria agradecer por ter salvado a minha vida." O garoto sentiu o rosto corar e a frase sair aos trancos.

"Estava pensando nisso?" A voz não saiu animada ou pretenciosa, mas Shinji sentiu todo o sangue do corpo correr para o rosto.

"Não, claro que não" respondeu alto e rápido.

"Certo." A voz do outro lado parecia inflexível. Não parecia o Kaworu de sempre

"Desculpe por ligar a essa hora. Boa noite" desligou o telefone. Um misto de culpa e realização parecia alcançá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de criança o deixara preocupado, lhe trouxera conforto.

Colocou o telefone de lado, se ajeitou na cama e tentou dormir. Dessa vez, sem se digladiar com a lembrança do beijo, dormiu rapidamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

FIM

**Minha primeira fic de Eva (e muito provavelmente a única)! Ficou simples, o bom é que Evangelion nunca sai de moda. **

**A. A. Hilst**


End file.
